


When Overwhelmed, Turn Into A Cat

by Wuji2000



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: (when i stop procrastinating that is), Fluff, M/M, Pet Play, soon at least, will soon have smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wuji2000/pseuds/Wuji2000
Summary: A tired Kaito accidentally starts a new kink for them, Shinichi doesn't mind.





	When Overwhelmed, Turn Into A Cat

**Author's Note:**

> oh look, a fic  
> for the kaishin discord prompt  
> im not a sap, wdym kiks

    Kaito closed the door while letting out a pent-up sigh, exhausted after a long day of having to fix his props because one of his assistants had tried to help another with something they hadn’t had any experience with. While a very altruistic thing to do, it didn’t end well for anyone involved, and left Kaito with more work than before.

    Taking his shoes and tie off, Kaito went straight to where he could see Shinichi comfortably snuggled in a nest of blankets on the couch, reading a book while occasionally taking small sips off his drink. Feeling his heart melt from the adorable sight and his bad mood thawing a little—but persistently hanging over his head—, Kaito approached his husband.

    Looking up from his book, Shinichi gave Kaito a warm smile and put his cup down while his husband circled around the couch to lay down with his head on Shinichi’s lap, nuzzling his navel and closing the blanket nest over the both of them.

    “Are you feeling okay, Kai? “ Shinichi asked slightly alarmed by his husband’s silence, while petting his hair and back softly, but Kaito only burrowed his face further into Shinichi’s navel and making snuffling sounds, whining when he paused the petting and only stopping when Shinichi continued it. “We’ll talk about this later then, all right?” Shinichi chided gently, reassuring Kaito that he wouldn’t push him into talking.

    They cuddled in the blanket nest for hours, Shinichi continuing to read his book while petting Kaito, his husband in turn enjoying his warmth and scent. Shinichi, noticing Kaito was starting to nod off, he softly called him and whispered, “ Come on, love, let’s take a bath and sleep on our bed, you’ll feel better.” Kaito whined and tried to use his weight to keep Shinichi from getting up for a moment when he started moving to get off the couch, but stopped when his beloved helped him up and took him to the bathroom. Shinichi left Kaito sitting on the bathing stool after taking off his clothes and helping Kaito undress.

    “Stay put while I turn on the water for the tub, um?” Shinichi said, continuing onto his task when Kaito nodded. While the tub filled with warm water, Shinichi turned back to his husband, giving him a tender kiss and getting the showerhead to soak them both. 

    With both of them soaked and the tub full, Shinichi helped Kaito up from the stool and into the warm water, the magician letting out a noise akin to a purr in contentment, it’s volume growing louder when Shinichi joined him in the tub. As soon as his husband was within reach, Kaito enveloped Shinichi’s body with his and pulled him the closest possible, and proceeded to rub his face in his love’s hair and neck, the purring sound vibrating in his throat.

    “Kaito, wait, let me-!” Shinichi exclaimed, getting cut off when Kaito claimed his lover’s mouth with his own, gently kissing him breathless, then returning to rubbing his face in every part of Shinichi’s neck and shoulders he could get to. Accepting his fate, Shinichi relaxed against Kaito’s chest, letting him do what he wanted to, whatever that was.

    Kaito continued to nuzzle Shinichi and purr, occasionally letting out a small cat-like sound if Shinichi tried to move even a small bit, whining until he stopped moving. When their fingers started to look like prunes and the water was no longer warm, Shinichi deemed it was time to leave the tub, to Kaito’s indignation. Getting up was an effort with how tight hs husband was holding him close, Kaito’s pout also not helping much, but Shinichi managed to distract him enough with a heated kiss to be able to escape from Kaito’s arms.

    “Come on, dear, don't pout at me like that. We have to go to bed at some point, don’t we? And the water’s getting cold.” Shinichi chuckled, wrapping a towel around his waist after drying himself, and helping Kaito out of the water and also wiping him dry before wrapping a towel around his waist. Taking his hand, Shinichi led Kaito to their room, leaving him seated at the foot of the bed to get their boxers.

    Returning to his husband with their underwear, Shinichi left Kaito’s on the bed so he could put on his own, but never got the chance to, getting grabbed by strong arms and dragged into Kaito’s lap, his husband having pulled off the bed sheets while he was looking for their boxers, and further dragged into the bed and under the sheets.

    Managing to not suffocate because of the many sheets that weren’t supposed to be on their bed, Shinichi turned his eyes to Kaito, who by now was slightly draped over and cuddling him with his head resting on Shinichi’s stomach, once again making the purr-like sound from before and nuzzling every inch of skin he could. Sighing, Shinichi started petting Kaito, enjoying the closeness and warmth from his husband.

    Delivering a sweet peck to his nose, which only made the purring and nuzzling intensify, Shinichi turned around to switch off the lights. With only some moonlight shining on them, he turned back to Kaito and wrapped himself the most he could around his husband, pulling the covers to shield them from the cold, and then promptly falling asleep, swaddled in a cocoon of love and warmth.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> updates will come soon  
> probably


End file.
